El regreso de los dragones
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Drago, en el Polo Norte, descubre que tal vez no todo está perdido.


_"Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatares y Dragones' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

 _A:TLA/HTTYD juntos, porque me dedico a shippear fandoms en mis ratos libres. Por supuesto, nada de estos dos mundos me pertenece D:_

* * *

Spoiler Alert: final de la segunda película de HTTYD y final de A:TLA

* * *

 **...**

 **El regreso de los dragones**

 **...**

 **Polo Norte Año 104 DG. Era Ri Wu**

Drago Bludvist había huido de Berk con su enorme dragón, un Leviatán Nivel Diez al que ese diminuto Furia Nocturna, había vencido. Había atravesado el mar, escapando de tierras antes conquistadas; tribus que se habían levantado contra su poderío una ves se supo su derrota en la isla de los jinetes.

Navegando por las gélidas aguas no sabía cuánto tiempo había sucedido desde aquello. ¿Semanas, meses, años? No lo sabía, solo sabía que ya se había acostumbrado a alimentarse de pescado crudo. Los sobrados que Salvajebestia dejaba a su paso.

Solo quedaban él y su enorme dragón, pensó que, a este paso, llegaría al fin del mundo; o al final de su vida. Lo que sucediera primero y ya pocas esperanzas le quedaban de poder encontrarse de nuevo con otro humano.

Creía que nunca más tendría que usar sus propias palabras para algo más que gruñirle órdenes a su dragón.

Drago, sin embargo, no era un hombre que aceptara la derrota fácilmente y no pensaba entregarse a la muerte sin haber luchado antes. Y aunque sus sueños habían sido destrozados por el mocoso, hijo de Estoico, sintió su espíritu aventurero revivir cuando, a lo lejos, una luz azulada brillaba tenuemente, en lo que parecía un enorme glaciar cuya extensión no podía precisar a simple vista.

Ordenó a su bestia tomar esa dirección preguntándose, si tal vez, encontraría una fuente de poder mucho mayor, capaz de destruir a los dragones de una vez por todas; o si solo era una jugarreta de su mente y se encaminaba a una muerte segura. Lo cierto es que la enorme bestia salió con pesadez del agua, enfrentándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con una estructura de hielo lo suficientemente grande como para sostener semejante peso.

Era una ventaja enorme tener a Salvajebestia de su lado para atravesar tal desierto helado. En un principio creyó que las luces estaban más cerca, pero en la medida que avanzaban el camino se hacía mas y más largo, y cada vez, parecían estar aún mas lejos. Aún así, Drago agradecía no haberlas visto desaparecer. Incluso Salvajebestia mostraba una suerte de interés primitivo por el lugar al que se dirigían.

En el hielo sólido no habóa manera de pescar, incluso para un dragón de las dimensiones de Salvajebestia, de manera que el hambre empezó a manifestarse haciendo a ambos cada vez más irritables. Por momentos Drago sintió que la criatura se resistía a obedecer sus ordenes, cosa que en otra ocasión sería impensable.

Fue entonces cuando los vio.

Primero creyó que se trataba de una tormenta. Los congelaría al instante a menos que viajara acompañado de un dragón de hielo, por lo que Drago no tuvo de qué preocuparse. Atravesar aquel muro de nieve y viento no representaba un desafío y pasarían a través sin mayor problema. Era lo único que se interponía entre su objetivo.

Solo que no era una tormenta normal. Lo supo apenas los alcanzó y las patas de la bestia empezaron a congelarse a una velocidad alarmante. La tormenta no le permitía ver bien, pero desde su altura pudo ver, allá abajo, siluetas rodeandolos, sin embargo era sencillamente imposible saber de qué se trataba. ¿Serían dragones u otras criaturas de hielo que lo reclamarían como presa? No podían ser humanos porque era imposible que los humanos se pudieran mover por la nieve a tal velocidad, más aún en medio de una tormenta.

Una cosa era segura: No cedería y si iba a morir lo haría como Drago Bludvist. El Señor de los Dragones que una vez fue temido por todos.

Salvajebestia empezó a sentirse acorralado y asustado. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el hielo que lo aprisionaba, con su descomunal fuerza. Pero las sombras no le daban tregua y el hielo iba engullendo su cuerpo poco a poco, provocando a la bestia que, desesperado y agitado, empezó a encabritarse fuera de control.

Drago golpeó con su vara uno de los colmillos del dragón para calmarlo. Entonces gritó una orden cuando distinguió varias sombras frente a las fauces de Salvajebestia.

Un ominoso silencio fue lo que vino antes del potente rugido. Al instante picos de hielo se abrieron paso por varios kilómetros en la superficie de la estepa, atrapando a algunas de las criaturas que los habían estado persiguiendo.

Drago sonrió exultante, pues con una sola orden y en cuestión de segundos, consiguió vencer a esos seres. Ahora, ante sus ojos, el paisaje se había transformado drásticamente: De una extensa llanura a una estructura de gigantescos picos de hielo altos como montañas.

Al instante la tormenta empezó a mermar y Drago sabiéndose a salvo, decidió acercarse a investigar quién o qué los habían atacado. Bajó por uno de los colmillos y cuando pudo distinguir a las figuras humanas en su interior retrocedió unos pasos.

Salvajebesta estaba terminando de liberarse, golpeando el suelo con sus patas y destrozando el hielo. Pero no era el único, pues el hielo en el que esas personas se encontraban comenzó a resquebrajarse.

En cuestión de segundos estaban libres.

Drago retrocedió otros pasos y llamó al dragón para que le permitiera subir hasta sus cuernos. Cuando consiguié alzarse, sobre Salvajebestia, uno de ellos ya había liberado la totalidad de su cuerpo y no lucía cansado. Apenas un poco molesto se limpiaba sus ropas son un gesto indolente de la mano.

Era un hombre anciano de barba y cabellos plateados; ojos de un azul tan profundo como el hielo que los rodeaba y estaba enfundado en un grueso abrigo de piel azul y blanco, tan blanco que hacía parecer sucia la piel blanca de Salvajebestia en comparación. Casi se confundía con la nieve, de no ser por su piel morena.

Una vez termino de sacudirse los rastros de hielo de dragón, hizo unos movimientos fluidos con sus brazos y ante un impresionado Drago, el hielo a su alrededor se hizo agua en un parpadeo, dirigiéndose hacia él como si tuviera vida propia. Drago reaccionó como pudo, esquivando los chorros de agua como si se tratara de serpientes venenosas. Una de ellas dio en su brazo falso y se solidificó al instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su brazo inservible y lo arrojó sin mucha ceremonia, alarmado por la posibilidad de que el hielo trepara, hasta agarrarle alguna parte de su cuerpo de la que no se pudiera deshacer con tanta facilidad.

Otro movimiento del anciano y esta vez una mayor cantidad de agua fue hacia él sin dejarle escapatoria alguna. Una enorme ola de agua lo golpeó con fuerza arrojándolo del colmillo de la bestia.

Drago quiso correr, pero cuando se dio cuenta había sido congelado. Salvajebestia fue más dificil de someter, sin embargo al final su lamento se sobrepuso a los gritos que daban los hombres del hielo, dándose órdenes los unos a los otros. Finalmente, cuando cayó, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que las placas de hielo dejaron escapar un agudo lamento, mientras cedían ante el peso del dragón.

─¿Espíritus? ─dijo uno de ellos, sorprendiendo a Drago. No se imaginó que pudieran hablar su misma lengua; o que pudieran, si quiera, hablar lengua alguna.

─Lo llevaremos ante el jefe de la Tribu ─anunció el anciano solemnemente sin quitar la vista de Drago ─. El Jefe decidirá qué hacer, o si es cosa de los espíritus.

─¿Y si no es cosa de los espíritus?

─Entonces tendremos que prepararnos para lo peor. No podemos permitir que los espíritus de la Luna y el Oceano sean atacados. No de nuevo.

Espíritus... Drago se preguntó si eran esos los responsables de las luces que lo habían guiado, y más importante, si eran los responsables del poder que poseían esos hombres. Si él pudiera hacerse con un poder semejante y junto a El Rey de los Dragones no había nada que pudiera interponerse en su camino.

Ni siquiera un Furia Nocturna incontrolable.

 **...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: ¡Fuck yeah Dragones!

Sobre las fechas, pues así es como las designan en la Wiki de Avatar. Lo de la era Ri Wu también lo saqué de ahí.

Drago Bludvist me sonaba mejor que Drago Manodura, por eso lo dejé así. El nombre del dragón de Drago "Salvajebestia", de nuevo, la wiki xD


End file.
